The Tale of Two Soulmates
by Tori Paige
Summary: It is one of those moments that takes a lifetime to find.   Summary Sucks. Story is better. Future Fic. Happy Zutara Week!


**A/N: Hey everyone this is Zutara day 6 and today's prompt is Ledendary. I hope you all like it :) Future Fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender:(**

* * *

><p>"<em>Once upon a time...<em>" Zuko begun the story he was telling his 3 children. All were layed out on the bed around him. Maya is the oldest and looks just like her mother, she has tan skin and wavey brown hair, but her eyes are amber just like her father's. Kya is 4 the middle child. She looks more like Zuko on the outside because of her black hair and eyes, but has her mother's firey temper and stubborness. Toshiro is the youngest(is 2 years old) and is the only boy so far in the family. He is like a mini version of Zuko when he was younger except so far has loves water alot. A sure sign he will be a water bender. Maya has already started shooting flames, and they don't know about Kinna yet. All three children were listening intentivly to their dad as he read their favoritve story. _The Tale of the Two Soulmates. _

"_A long time ago when it all begun there were two souls. One was a soul of water. That water soul was attracted to the sea and any water nearby. The soul was happy when it was in the water or playing around with the small children around the village. _

_One day though that fun was ruined by another spirit. That spirit was angry that the water soul was having so much fun without him. You see the spirit didn't have a soul, to have a soul you needed to be in love or be happy. Not angry and coldhearted like the spirit. Don't get me wrong though, the spirit did have a soul just like everyone does. It is just that he needed to find the good within him, but nobody believed he was good. They banished him away far from the land to fend for his own. The water soul was heartbroken. For she had loved and always will love the spirit, even if he is banished._

_So she set forth to finding her love, and helping him find the good in himself. It took long for she didn't know where he was. Years past but she still looked, even making new friends along the way. That didn't stop her though, but one day that searching came to a stop. She has finally found him, but over the years he had became cruel with hatred for the other souls and his family. He didn't want to go back with her but she tried and tried. _

_Finally after what seemed like she couldn't break though she tried something that all souls could do. Sing. So she did. She sung and sung her powerful voice like a melody. She sung till her voice grew tired. It was worth it though because the entire time the spirit was watching. He was watching the way she moved as she sung, how she flowed with every step. Just like the water of the lake beside him. The spirit floated up and went towards her. _

_A ball of light came down from the sky and he gasped. What has happened? This has never happened before to him of all people. The water soul knew though what was happening and she told him. She told him that he had found a love, and the good inside him has reached up and grabbed at the darkness. Overcoming the bad in you. Everyone has good in them, she has told him. Even the baddest of them all. Not everyone is bad in heart, because if you look deep enough you can find the good in everyone._

_The spirit felt free and warm and a spark of flame overcame him. The spirit emerged as a fire soul, the rarest of them all. Then to share his new found good with the water soul they held hands and flew back to the village he once got banished from. He was honored there, people were saying they knew all along, but the fire soul knew they didn't. They didn't believe but the water soul did. _

_Years later the water and fire soul got married, and lived happily ever after. Forever to be soulmates till the end of time. _

"_The End" _Zuko closed the book and smiled down at his children who were all passed out. He loved this story as well as them because it actually meant something. It explained the life he use to have. The life where he was banished and a water tribe woman had believed he had good in him, after all the horrible things he had done. It may had been a legend he had read but it was always going to be his favorite. Looking up he saw a pair of blue eyes on him and smiled. She was wearing a blue robe that complimented her skin tone and hair, making her eyes pop out even more. Getting up as carefully as he could he tucked all the little ones him careful not to wake them. Then tiptoed to his wife and exited the room.

"I love it when you read to them." His wife Katara told him while taking his hand.

"I love reading to them too.." He pulled her close as the entered their room. "It's relaxing. Plus I love the story I read to them even more."

"And which story is that?" Katara asked softly while being held by the black haired man above her.

"The story of the Two Soulmates." He pressed his forward to hers, slowly moving them towards the bed.

"I love that story. It reminds me of us." She grinned at him still keeping her voice soft even as the back of her knees hit the bed.

"I do too." He agreed and layed on the bed with his wife. Slowly falling asleep with her in his arms. Just the way he liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it. :) Tormmow is the last day of Zutara week :( This story is actully my fav fanfic I wrote this week for Zutara Week. Well It's a tie between this one and the first day of Zutara Week: The Journal. **

**I hope you all enjoy it and read my other Zutara day fanfics.**

**Reveiw ^^:**

**~Tori Sohma**


End file.
